


"Hashtag Squad"

by prettyysetter



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Group chat, Humor, M/M, Texting, clueless Jonah, meme lover buffy and cyrus, smitten tj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyysetter/pseuds/prettyysetter
Summary: Andi adds her best friends to a group chat and romance, self discovery, and absolute chaos ensue.-(mainly tyrus)





	1. 0.1

**Andi added Buffy, Cyrus, and Jonah to the group**

**Andi named the group Hashtag Squad**

Andi: There!! Welcome

Cyrus: "Hashtag Squad"? I thought you were the creative one Andi.

Jonah: Group c,hat?

Andi: Boredom calls!

Buffy: Nerds

Cyrus: Ur the nerd

**Andi changed her name to mackattack**

**mackattack changed Cyrus 's name to homosaurus**

**mackattack changed Buffy 's name to TheSlayer**

**TheSlayer changed her name to AndiSucks**

Jonah: Doo I not get one?

homosaurus: No, ur special

Jonah: :D

AndiSucks: I don't know if that was a compliment

Jonah: D:

homosaurus: Can I add Tj?

mackattack: YES

AndiSucks: OOO ur bf

homosaurus: NVM

AndiSucks: Aww

homosaurus: You aren't about to embarrass me in front of my crush

Jonah: You like Tj???

mackattack: And the award for obliviousness goes to..

homosaurus: Tell him you die.

Jonah: j e e z

mackattack: you should add himm he won't b able to see the other messagesss

homosaurus: ONLY if you guys act normal

Jonah: He knows your gay?

AndiSucks: you're*

homosaurus: ddsks yeah he does

Jonah: what does ddsks mean? Is it an acronym?

mackattack: Oh No...

homosaurus: Jonah..remind me to give you a lesson on buttonsmashes later ok?

Jonah: ok! :D

homosaurus: Ok I'm. Gonna add him

mackattack: OKAY GUYS act normal

AndiSucks: Mhm

Jonah: Yupyup

**homosaurus added Tj to the group**

Jonah: normal

Tj: what

homosaurus: welcome to the gc!!

Tj: ....."hashtag squad"

homosaurus: That's what I said

Tj: ok so ur cyrus, jonah is jonah, andi is mackattack, and im assuming AndiSucks is Buffy?

homosaurus: Right-o!

**Tj has changed homosaurus's name to underdog**

underdog: :')

Jonah: Hey Cyrus what does stan mean

AndiSucks: OH GEEZ

mackattack: Jonah do you even have a phone

Jonah: Obviously I'm in the gc..

underdog: Jonah please just let me give you slang lessons

Jonah: okay :o

mackattack: Tj do you want a fancy name?

Tj: do i?

underdog: WAIT

**underdog has changed Tj's name to scarybasketballguy**

underdog: waiy that's too long

**underdog has changed scarybasketballguy 's name to scrybsktbllgy**

scrybsktbllgy: creative. i like it

AndiSucks: Ahem

AndiSucks: ANYWAY, I'm going to bed so you all should chill so I don't hear DING DING DING

underdog: Why don't you just mute the group?

AndiSucks: wHy DoNt YoU jUsT mUtE tHe GrOuP?

mackattack: She's memeing again

Jonah: Oh god not again

underdog: Jonah Beck, certified grandpa of memes

scrybsktbllgy: grandpa....of memes..

mackattack: He doesn't know squat about them

**AndiSucks changed her name to YouAllSuck**

YouAllSuck: Go. To. Sleep. Childs

Jonah: It's children

underdog: oHH HE GOT HER BACK

mackattack: Gn Buffy!

* * *

**underdog has sent a message to scrybsktbllgy**

underdog: I can't sleep

scrybsktbllgy: me neither :(

underdog: How are you?

scrybsktbllgy: tired, bored, better b/c ur still awake

underdog: Cheesy.

scrybsktbllgy: want me to apologize?

underdog: Never

scrybsktbllgy: that's what i thought :)

scrybsktbllgy: you should try to sleep cyrus

underdog: So should you

scrybsktbllgy: after you

underdog: And they say chivalry is dead

scrybsktbllgy: ill see you tomorrow, dork

underdog: Night Teej, sweet dreams

scrybsktbllgy: night underdog, sleep good. x


	2. 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've got a big storm coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, some swearing, vine references, and gay stuff ahead

**mackattack has sent a message to Hashtag Squad**

mackattack: I'm boreddd

Jonah: Wig

scrybsktbllgy: w h a t

YouAllSuck: SKKSHJ PARDON?

underdog: guys i taught Jonah stan language and he WONT.STOP

Jonah: Snatched!

scrybsktbllgy: OH GOD

mackattack: WHY

underdog: Please just end me now

scrybsktbllgy: jonah ur gonna make cyrus combust

Jonah: Slay

mackattack: Jonah I will ban you from this chat

Jonah: D:

scrybsktbllgy: hi im jared, im 19

Jonah: Is this a vine thing?

scrybsktbllgy: and i never fucking learned how to read

mackattack: tHIS IS A CHRISTIAN GROUP CHAT

underdog: since WHEN-

YouAllSuck: #lettjsayfuck

scrybsktbllgy: #letmesayfuck

underdog: fuck rights

mackattack: f

mackattack: ffffffffFu

mackattack: f uck

scrybsktbllgy: oh she's evolved

underdog: So Proud...

Jonah: Guys I don't understand vines. Help.

mackattack: i wanna be a cowboyy bayybieee

underdog: LOOK AT ALL THOSE CHICKENS

scrybsktbllgy: fuck yA CHICKEN STRIPS

Jonah: G

Jonah: Guys-

YouAllSuck: YOUVE GOT A BIG STORK COMIN

mackattack: COME GET YALLS JUICE

**Jonah has left the chat**

* * *

**underdog has sent a message to scrybsktbllgy**

underdog: teej?

scrybsktbllgy: you're up late again

scrybsktbllgy: having trouble sleeping still?

underdog: Yeah, just thinking

scrybsktbllgy: about what?

underdog: The upcoming formal

scrybsktbllgy: whys that?

underdog: I was gonna go with Andi and Buffy but IDK, going to dances as a group with them is fun but...

scrybsktbllgy: don't worry, i know what you mean

scrybsktbllgy: hey

scrybsktbllgy: go with me

underdog: huh?

scrybsktbllgy: sorry if it's a dumb idea but, we could go together. i wanted to go but id rather go with you than alone

underdog: That sounds nice, actually..

scrybsktbllgy: we could get food before, maybe? something cheap and fun

underdog: That's perfect, I can't wait.. :)

scrybsktbllgy: good ♥

scrybsktbllgy: cy we have school in six hours

underdog: Time is fake and so is sleep

scrybsktbllgy: cute, but you need sleep and you're gonna end up passing out in math again

underdog: Oh wow you just called me out huh-

scrybsktbllgy: course!

underdog: See you tomorrow not-so-scary-basketball-guy

scrybsktbllgy: see ya, underdog

* * *

 

**underdog has sent a message to YouAllSuck**

underdog: BUFYF

underdog: BUFFFFFY

underdog: B UU

underdog: FFY

YouAllSuck: I can and will kill you.

underdog: Did I wake you

YouAllSuck: It's 1am. I'm a functional person. What do you think?

underdog: Sorry but I'm having a GAY CRISIS

YouAllSuck: I'm awake

underdog: So...Tj asked me to the formal

YouAllSuck: WHAAAAT

underdog: He suggested we go together and eat beforehand. Is that a date?

YouAllSuck: AS FAR AS IM CONCERNED THATS A GOTDAMN DATE

underdog: It could be a friend thing,,

YouAllSuck: Why Don't You Ask

underdog: I'm but a nervous boy who doesn't know how to pROCESS THIS

YouAllSuck: I can do it for you

underdog: HAHHAAHAHAHAHHAA nope i'll do it.

YouAllSuck: That's what I thought haha

underdog: God Buffy I'm just,,,scared! I like him so so much and. Yeah I really liked Jonah but it was different, I knew I didn't have a chance, but with Tj, we have such a strong connection and I feel like things could actually work

YouAllSuck: Cyrus, you don't have to be scared, just go with the flow and do what makes you happy

underdog: Thank you. He was being...really sweet earlier. Here.

**underdog has sent (4) attachments**

YouAllSuck: Wow...he really is so good to you. I'm happy for you, Cyrus.

underdog: Love you Buffy

YouAllSuck: Love you too, now go sleep you smitten dork

underdog: Yeah yeah, okay mom.

* * *

**Jonah has sent a message to mackattack**

Jonah: Can I be put back in the group chat please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciate :)


End file.
